<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Interior Pathway A3 by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330344">The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Interior Pathway A3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, why couldn't I have been sent to a women's prison?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilika goes in search of a missing elevator chip and doesn't like what she finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sano/Isami (Rogue Galaxy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Interior Pathway A3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was fairly certain Jaster had killed a guard. When he’d returned, key ring in hand, he’d also brought back so many potions and other supplies it seemed ridiculous to believe he’d done anything else. He’d spent too much time away to have just knocked a man out, and Lilika doubted anyone would reward a sexual favor with all their inventory. No, Jaster had killed someone.</p><p>The look in his eyes confirmed it for her. Lilika knew it well. She didn’t feel sorry for the dead man—as far as she was concerned, everyone maintaining this prison ought to be punished for their gruesome participation. But Jaster looked a little unsettled, and he’d snapped at Simon as he released him from the cell.</p><p>“Aren’t ye going t’return that?” Simon had asked, gesturing toward the key ring.</p><p>“Do you want to get out of here or not?”</p><p>“Ahh, but prison ru—”</p><p>“Simon, if I hear you say ‘prison rules’ one more time,” Jaster had said, glaring at a tarantula that fell from the ceiling in front of them.</p><p>He hadn’t finished. He’d steered them clear of a corridor they’d been in earlier. Lilika wasn’t going to push him, and it seemed the spaceman Simon had enough sense not to also. They passed through a garbage room where the remains of a large beast lay. The hairs on Lilika’s neck tingled like they were being followed, but when she turned back she saw no one. Best be on guard, though.</p><p>They came to another elevator, this one nonfunctional. Jaster tried it, slammed the side of his fist against the wall.</p><p>“Damn!”</p><p>“Let me ‘ave a quick look,” said Simon. “I’m a whiz wi’ these sorts of devices.”</p><p>Jaster glanced at him, then seemed to shrug and step aside.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Lilika asked him as Simon tinkered.</p><p>“What? Sure.”</p><p>“You’re acting strange.”</p><p>“I just really want to be out of here.” Jaster rubbed the back of his head. “This prison…”</p><p>“It’s disturbing <em>and</em> smells like decaying offal.” Lilika crossed her arms. She couldn’t agree more with his dislike of the place. “But I mean you seem to have some problem with the guards that goes beyond just being imprisoned.”</p><p>Jaster frowned. He wouldn’t look at her.</p><p>“A lot of them have done tours stationed on my planet.” He mumbled the words, like he was embarrassed.</p><p>Lilika opened her mouth to ask more, but Simon shook his head and leaned back.</p><p>“No way this lift’ll operate like this. It’s missin’ a key component.”</p><p>“What?” asked Jaster.</p><p>Simon pointed to a space inside a panel he opened.</p><p>“Y’see here? There’s a chip missin’.”</p><p>“A chip,” said Lilika, crossing her arms. She wasn’t happy about this. Jaster didn’t look happy about this. Simon bobbed his head.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Luckily it shouldn’t be far—probably stashed in one o’these side rooms to keep people like us from escapin’.” He jumped up. “I’m ready t’get lookin’!”</p><p>“I think you should stay put,” said Jaster. He put a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “We need to you repair the elevator. You can’t get hurt.”</p><p>And Lilika thought if Jaster went off on his own again, he’d kill more guards. That wasn’t a problem for her, but she did think they’d be more likely to be thrown back in prison or outright gunned down by this planet’s law enforcement if they left a trail of bodies. One could be a mistake. But slay most of the prison staff? Lilika wanted off this awful planet.</p><p>“You stay with him this time,” she said.</p><p>“That’s not—” began Jaster.</p><p>“I’m very good at sneaking. If it’s in a room, I’ll be in and out with it before anyone knows.”</p><p>“But if a guard catches you he’ll…” Jaster trailed off, glanced at Simon, clearly not wanting him to say it.</p><p>“I’ll return swiftly,” said Lilika, and left them there.</p><p>The first room she went into contained nothing relevant. Outside the second one she heard voices, so she tried the other rooms left. Of course the chip was in none of those. When she returned to the room with the voices, they’d changed. Talking was now grunting, muttering. Whoever was in this room sounded distracted enough she might be able to get in and out without notice.</p><p>She slid the door open slowly, only wide enough to let herself in, and slipped inside, ducked low to the floor. She paused behind a chair, but it didn’t seem like she was noticed. There were two men in here, and they smelled sweaty, sour.</p><p>“Oh, damn, oh, fuck,” said one.</p><p>Lilika heard the damp slap of flesh on flesh and nearly gagged. The men in this prison were rutting again. Did they do nothing else?</p><p>“Yeah, Sano, you like that big cock up you?”</p><p>Lilika peeked out as Sano moaned. She scanned the room for the chip and found it lying on a table past the coupling guards. She disliked this place more and more with each additional minute spent here.</p><p>Sano was bent over the back of a chair, the other guard driving himself into him with such force the chair kept tipping up. Lilika swallowed down her disgust and inched closer. As much as she hated witnessing this, it proved a decent distraction. Men in the middle of fornication were notoriously unobservant.</p><p>“Harder, fuck, please, Isami.” Sano sounded like he was crying. “Fuck!”</p><p>“If you wanted harder you shoulda let me skip the lube.”</p><p>Lilika slipped from one chair to the next, then behind a couple of chests. She was close to the chip now, but wasn’t within reach, and she’d have to move past Sano and Isami. She bit her lip, forced herself to watch them, looking for the perfect moment to leave cover and nab the chip. Their backs were mostly to Lilika, but she wanted this to go smoothly.</p><p>“Wank your fat cock,” said Isami. He slowed. “Do it or I take it out.”</p><p>Sano pumped himself vigorously.</p><p>“Good,” said Isami. He started up again. “Keep at it. I want you to spray the back of the chair.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Mark it. Everyone’ll know Sano couldn’t keep his seed in while getting fucked up the ass.”</p><p>“Isami…”</p><p>The man began pounding Sano viciously again. Lilika thought them suitably distracted, and her stomach was turning. She didn’t want to see a moment more of this. She dashed from hiding, snatched the chip off the table, and ducked back behind the chests. After a few moments she’d confirmed they hadn’t noticed her. Now to make her way back out.</p><p>“Shit, shit,” said Sano. “I…”</p><p>“Come for me, Sano. Come with my cock up your ass.”</p><p>Lilika ducked behind a chair, then the next. Sano let out a cry; for a moment Lilika thought she’d been caught, but when she snapped her head around to see, the guard was spurting seed all over the back of the chair, face red. She turned back to the door and slid it open.</p><p>“My turn,” said Isami as she slipped back out into the prison corridor. “Think your ass can handle a week’s worth of buildup?”</p><p>“You said you’d pull out! Isami—”</p><p>Lilika slid the door closed, wanting to get as far away from Sano’s muffled cries of, “no,” as possible. She truly detested this place. She couldn’t get back to the others fast enough, even though she also disliked Simon. Jaster looked tired of whatever conversation he’d been forced to have with the masked man while she was gone.</p><p>“How’d that go?” he asked.</p><p>Lilika tossed the chip at Simon, who surprisingly caught it.</p><p>“This prison is disgusting. Everyone here is constantly shoving their dicks in everyone else.”</p><p>“Are you—”</p><p>“I merely witnessed.” Lilika shuddered. “I have been witnessing more than I ever expected to here.”</p><p>“I tol’ ye, this prison is rough,” said Simon.</p><p>“Could you just please fix the elevator?” asked Jaster.</p><p>“You got it, Desert Claw.” Simon paused. “There.”</p><p>As they scrambled into the elevator, Lilika wondered why she couldn’t have been sent to a women’s prison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>